Captain John Masterson
Early life Captain John Masterson was born August 28, 1689 in London England. He grew up in a high class family, his father was in the Royal Navy and was a Commodore. He grew up with the finest schooling England had to offer. He had the finest primary schooling, and went through other more advanced schooling before moving onto the University. He joined the Royal Navy at the Rank of Captain due to the Naval College he attended where he received basic training and such. He served in the Navy from age 23, to 26 until he decided he wasn't getting enough money and became a pirate. Life as a Pirate He started his life in piracy at 26 aboard a small pirate vessel known as "The Black Rogue" a small sloop. It only crewed 10 people, he was one of the 10 on board. They where able to commandeer a larger, but still smaller sloop they named "The Black Rogue" in honour of the old one. He was a very normal pirate indeed, their for the guts and glory of it along with the rum and money he got out of most of the ventures. The Captain was very smart, and had absolutely brilliant strategies set up to capture what was on board the ships. Until one night in the very early 1710, he and the rest of the main crew now aboard a brig known as "Yonder the Depths" set up a mutiny against the Captain due to some of the unfair profit splits that he was making with them. At nightfall during dinner, when they where supposed to uncover the chicken to the Captain, they uncovered an explosive for him. He was caught in it, and was stunned only by the small explosion. The Captain and his officers immediately got their swords and guns and began fighting the crew. They were out numbered, but they where fighting hard.The Captain had a brief duel with one, then sliced him open and moved onto the next one, until he reached James Masterson who had no intention of losing this duel. The Captain threw a straight down chop with his sword, John blocked it by holding the sword up with 2 hands so its on the side so it blocks. Then the Captain pulled it off, and did a side slash, John used his superior leverage to smack the side slash away with his sword. John then switched his style to speed now that he had the Captain off guard to get him even more off balance. He began by side slashing, the Captain met it with a furious block, and in a fast paced manor the Captain stepped forward and slashed but only hit James sword, pulled it off and went for Johns head but only met his sword. They then both started to really duke it out, James started to try and parry the Captain in which he was very successful in doing so, knocking a lot of his strikes out of the way, the Captain was now angry. The Captain swung for the legs, then the head, then the side but only hit the sword of John Masterson. The Captain knew he needed ot use his strength and try to get a slash to the stomach or leg. He used a very complicated spinning stab attempt but was met by John Mastersons parry where he knocked the Captains sword out of the way, stomped on his foot and tried to make a stab attempt of his own but was met by the Captains defence. The Captain then tricked John into a weak spot, and capitalized duelling him into almost into a corner, but John tricked the Captain into coming up too close, so he hit him with the butt of his sword in the head and went for the Captains leg but was blocked, the duel went on for a nearly 10 more minutes until it was almost to a stale mate somewhat, until when a distraction of the Captains first mate being shot in the head, when he turned around John plunged his sword ruthlessly through the Captains stomach down to the hilt and pulled it out. Then as the Captain laid begging for mercy, John pulled out his flintlock pistol, and shot the Captain right in the head. He took the Captains body and threw it overboard and joined in the fey of finishing off the Captains officers. They had killed 135 of the 185 men who served. John joined in and immediately got behind one of the officers who they had been having a problem with and slit his throat with his sword. He went on, he stabbed the next officer in the heart. He duelled one of the officers for 5 minutes, but slashed his leg off, and cut his neck. He and the remaining 30 or so had won, the last officer had been killed. They began a 20 year spree of violent killings, and raids on towns. They were pure pirates, they did not believe in any form of good or had no sort of morality. One of the requirements to sign up for his crew was to kill without question. They burned entire cities to the ground, and scalped their populations and hung them outside the burnt towns. John Masterson took pleasure in killing and ruthlessly slaughtering people more then any sort of money. He was at large until 1753, when after Jack Sparrow killed "Blackbeard" he heard a rumour about a ruthless pirate killer who was now targeting Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl with his old crew set out too find him. John found him and with no offer of parley peppered the Black Pearl with cannon fire. Jack Sparrow using his cunning and knowing there was no way to turn back had them get close and throw their anchor at their hull and poke a hole in it. They succeed in doing that. Eventually they got aboard, and Jack Sparrow was able to kill him after a hard battle, the hardest battle Jack Sparrow had ever fought and the closest to death he had ever been. Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO